the perfect song
by Kiwiheart
Summary: Kurt fühlt sich missverstanden und Puck sucht nach einem Lied.    OS


Keiner verstand ihn.

Das war eine Tatsache mehr nicht. Es war nicht so als würde er Mitleid aufrufen wollen. Oder Rebellion. Oder trotzig sein wollte. Oder alles drei. Nein, es war einfach nur eine Tatsache. Keiner seiner Freunde verstand ihn. Keiner wusste wie es sich anfühlte er zu sein.

Sich in Menschen zu verlieben die niemals dasselbe empfinden würden. Niemals. Weil sie ihn nicht wollten.

Jeden Tag einen Slushi ins Gesicht zu kriegen, nicht nur weil man einfach uncool war. Nicht weil man im Glee Club war. Sondern weil man anders war als die Andren.

Kurts Leben war definitiv nicht einfach. Er hatte sich nie ausgesucht schwul zu sein. Er war es einfach. Er konnte doch nichts dafür. Umso schlimmer dass er dafür verurteilt wurde. Tag für Tag.

Kurt öffnete seinen Spint und nahm seine Noten heraus. Ein Lied singen. Das war genau das was er jetzt machen musste. Er sang nicht weil er es konnte, oder weil er berühmt sein wollte. Er sang weil er sich dabei nicht verstellen musste. Er konnte er selbst sein. Und vergessen dass es Menschen gab die das nicht mochten. Natürlich. Er hatte seine Freunde die ihn akzeptierten. Doch auch sie konnten nicht das Stechen in seinem Herzen wegnehmen das er bekam, wenn Puck ihn mal wieder fertig machte. Nicht dass er sich in Puck verliebt hatte, aber er wusste mehr über Puck als es die andren taten. Er wusste dass er mit Quinn geschlafen hatte. Und er wusste das Puck nicht nur an Mädchen interessiert war.

Woher er das wusste? Keine Ahnung. Er hatte einfach einen schwulen-radar.

Summend lief Kurt durch den leeren Schulgang. Er hatte das perfekte Lied gefunden. Mr Schuester hatte ihnen gestern eine neue Aufgabe gegeben. Sie sollten sich ein Lied aussuchen dass sie selbst wieder spiegelte.

Die Proberaum Tür war offen und Kurt konnte eine warme kräftige Stimme singen hören. Leise schlich sich Kurt näher um zu sehen war da „The Pretender" von den Foo Fighters zum Besten gab.

Kurt drückte sich an die Wand neben der Tür und streckte seinen Hals um die Ecke, damit sein Kopf in den Raum schauen konnte.

Wow. Noah saß mit dem Rücken zu Kurt am Klavier und hielt den Kopf gesengt. Obwohl der Junge nicht Pucks Gesicht sehen konnte wusste er dass die Musik von ihm kommen musste. Auf einem Stuhl sehr nah an dem Teenager saß eine erwachsene Frau. Emma Pillsbury lächelte aufmunternd und wackelte rhythmisch mit dem Kopf.

Mitten im Song verstummte Noah auf einmal. „Das war doch sehr gut", lobte die Psychiaterin ihn. Puck schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Stand auf und stopfte die Noten auf dem Klavier in seine Tasche.

„Wohin gehst du denn?", fragte Emma nervös. „Meinst du nicht wir du solltest darüber reden was du gerade.. nun ja. Was du mir gestanden hast?"

„Ich brauch frische Luft", knurrte Puck und sah aus als würde er gleich den Flügel packen und aus dem Fenster schmeißen.

Schnell stürzte sich Kurt um die nächste Ecke um nicht von Puck gesehen zu werden. Doch das war gar nicht nötig. Puck hätte ihn nicht mal gesehen wenn er in Leuchtkleidung vor ihm gestanden hätte, er schien ganz in seiner eigenen Welt.

„Ooo, there ain't no other way. Baby, I was born this way", es war perfekt, Kurt grinste breit und stimmte das Lied noch mal an. Die nächtliche Stille und die frische Luft trugen seine Stimme durch die Straße als er die Silhouette eines muskulösen Typs an eine Mauer gelehnt sitzen sah.

Schnell verstummte Kurt und wollte schon umdrehen, er hatte genug Prügel von den Idioten aus der Schule gehabt, das brauchte er nicht nochmal heute, als die Gestalt nach ihm rief „Hey Hummel!"

Oh-oh. Puck. Kurt blieb angewurzelt stehen. Er wollte laufen doch seine Füße bewegten sich nicht. Er wusste genau was Puck machen würde. Er würde alle Aggression an ihm raus lassen. Doch Kurts Beine wollten einfach nicht losgehen.

Eine Hand packte ihn aggressiv nach hinten, und Kurt war gezwungen in Pucks Gesicht zusehen. Und was er sah ließ ihn erstaunt nach Luft schnappen. Pucks Augen waren mit Tränen gefüllt, die Unterlippe zitterte leicht. Er stank nach Wodka und Schnaps. Er wirkte verzweifelt.

„Hummel. Bitte geh nicht."

Kurt nickte sprachlos und hoffte Puck würde die Konversation führen denn er war sicherlich nicht in der Lage irgendetwas zu sagen.

„Wie machst du das?", fragte Puck mit heißer Stimme „Wie hältst du das aus?"

„Was?", fragte Kurt unsicher.  
„Na .. auf .. Männer zu stehen.", Puck fiel es sichtbar schwer die Worte auszusprechen.

„Keine Ahnung", flüsterte Kurt und auch ihm kamen Tränen in die Augen, doch er wusste nicht warum.

Puck lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand und ließ sich herunter gleiten. Kurt wusste nicht so recht ob er nun bleiben oder gehen sollte, doch schon deutete Puck auf den Platz neben sich. Langsam ließ sich Kurt nieder und machte es sich bequem in einem Schneidersitz. Wer wusste schon wie lange er hier bleiben würde.

Eine lange Zeit sagte keiner der Jungs etwas.

„Ich habe dich heute Nachmittag The Pretender singen hören", murmelte Kurt um die Stille zu brechen. Puck sagte nichts. „Es war gut.", setzte Kurt nach.

„Ich weiß nicht.", flüsterte Puck schließlich. „Es passt irgendwie nicht."

Kurt nickte verstehend, wusste aber nicht was er erwidern sollte.

„Warst du schon immer Schwul?" fragte Puck schließlich.

„Ich glaube ja." Antwortete Kurt ehrlich. „Und du?", die Frage war ihm ausversehen rausgefluppt, und bevor er etwas andres hätte sagen können hatte Puck ihn schon gegen die Wand gepresst. „ICH. BIN. NICHT. SCHWUL." Zischte er und hob bereits die eine Hand zum Zuschlagen.

„Du musst dich nicht schämen", flüsterte Kurt todesmutig. Was ihn dazu trieb wusste er nicht. War er Lebensmüde? Wahrscheinlich!

Kurt schloss die Augen und bereitete sich auf die unendlichen Schmerzen vor die ihn nun erwarten würden.

Doch statt einer Hand spürte er etwas Weiches auf seinen Lippen. Überrascht öffnete Kurt die Augen, nur um Pucks Gesicht dicht vor seinem zu erblicken, und schloss sie wieder. Das war ein Traum. Anders konnte es nicht sein. Noah Puckerman küsste ihn gerade. Und Kurt küsste zaghaft zurück. Er legte seinen Arm um Pucks starken Körper und fühlte dessen Hand in seinen Haaren. Glücklich seufzte Kurt in den Kuss.

Langsam zog Puck seinen Kopf zurück „Ich bin nicht schwul", lächelte er „Ich bin bi"

„Sag mal, du suchst ein neues Lied oder?" fragte Kurt.

„Mr Schuester", Pucks Stimme war unsicher doch Kurt war sich sicher er würde es schaffen, „Darf ich mein Lied vortragen? Zusammen mit Hummel?"

Hinter sich hörte Kurt die anderen nach Lustschnappen.

„Sicher", antwortete der Lehrer sichtlich verwirrt.

Das Klavier setzte ein und Puck begann mit zittriger Stimme zu singen. Lächelnd nahm Kurt seine Hand und drückte sie aufmunternd. Und Puck ließ nicht loß. Seine Stimme kräftigte sich und er lächelte als Kurt ins Lied einstimmte. Sie sangen „Born this Way" von Lady Gaga als Duett. Und es war perfekt.

No matter gay, straight or bi  
lesbian, transgendered life  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born to survive  
No matter black, white or beige  
chola or orient made  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born to be brave


End file.
